runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Lord Deris
} |LP = 40,000 |slaylvl = no |members = yes |aggressive = Yes |poisonous = yes |experience = 6453 |attack = 85 |defence = 85 |ranged = 75 |magic = 75 |immune to poison = yes |immune to stun = yes |attack speed = 6 |attack style = Melee, Magic, Range, Earthquake Sandstorm Seed bombs |maxMelee = 4300+ |maxMagic = 2400+ |maxRanged = 2600+ |maxOther = Earthquake: 800Sandstorm: 400(every second for 5 seconds)Seed bombs: 2000 if stepped on |weakness = Fire spells |always drops = primal ashes |examine = The reign of terror in the woodland, it's impossible to escape his vine's grip. }} Lord Deris is one of the three elemental bosses found in the Celestial Dungeon. He is located in the small room attached to the Earth room in the dungeon. The Earth room requires level 80+ Woodcutting and Firemaking to enter, and the room containing Lord Deris requires a sacrifice of 3 Red dolphins (cooked), 3 Sacrite ores, 15 Marbury logs, all of which are non-tradeable, so player must either forage these items from the dungeon (which requires a level of 100+ Fishing, Cooking, Mining and Woodcutting), or alternatively players can receive the items as drops from Celestial earth, water and fire warriors. The second option is a lot longer than the first, since the resources are an uncommon drop from the monsters, and they only drop one resource each time (3 each time from bosses). The boss can hit very high with Melee, compared to its Magic and Range attacks, so Protect from melee should be on all the time. The boss also has three special attacks which it can trigger randomly, which are Earthquake, Sandstorm and Seed Bombs. Special attacks/abilities Earthquake The boss slams its mauls down to the ground causing a small earthquake in the room, pieces of the ceiling in the room will start to fall down. If a player is hit by any of the falling rocks, they're dealt 800 damage. This happens three times for each time that the boss uses the special attack, "Earthquake". Sandstorm This attack creates a sandstorm in the room, which will last for 6 seconds. For each game tic the sandstorm is on, all players in the room will be dealt 100 damage, and Lord Bascull will heal 400 lp. Seed Bombs Lord Bascull will throw some 20 seeds in random spots of the room (but not on a spot that a player is currently standing on), if a player runs on top of one of the seeds, then it'll explode dealing 2,000 damage on the player. Other abilities *Lord Deris has the ability to wrap players in vines and stun them for about 10 seconds, the players cannot attack back or teleport away while in this stage. *The boss has a protective aura on itself, at all times, which protects itself greatly from Melee and Range attacks, so it is extremely difficult to use Melee or Ranged when fighting him, hence players are advised to use Magic against it, preferably a fire spell, since the boss is very weak to fire spells. Recommended equipment Items in green do not exist in the real runescape *Headgear **Superior sea singer's hood/Virtus mask > Sea singer's hood > Abyssal mask > Hood of subjugation *Body **Superior sea singer's robe top/Virtus robe top > Sea singer's robe top > Abyssal robe top > Garb of subjugation *Legs **Superior sea singer's robe bottoms/Virtus robe legs > Sea singer's robe bottoms > Abyssal robe bottom > Gown of subjugation *Shield **Virtus book > Farseer kiteshield > Spectral spirit shield > Ward of subjugation *Spell **Fire Ultima > Fire surge > Air Ultima II > Earth Ultima > Water Ultima > Light wave > Air ultima *Gloves **Static gloves > Spellcaster gloves/ Virtus gloves > Abyssal silk gloves > Infinity gloves *Boots **Ragefire boots/Virtus boots > Abyssal silk boots > Alchemist boots > Infinity boots *Neck **Amulet of destruction > Amulet of revenge > Saradomin's hiss > Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory *Cape **Completionist cape > Max cape > TokHaar-Kal > Skill cape *Magic Weapons **Void staff > Seismic wand > Virtus wand/Chaotic staff > Abyssal wand > Staff of Darkness *Rings **Ring of wealth / Demon ring / Fremennik rings / Ring of life *Summoning **Pack Yak / War tortoise / Unicorn stallion / Titans Inventory: *Sanfew serum *Overload flask *Teleport to house tablet (or any one-click teleport) *Food: Seal or above *Extreme restore potions > Super restore flask Drops Always |} Weapons |} Armour |} Logs |} Herbs and seeds |} Other |} Charm drop percentages 15 charms are dropped at a time. Category:Demons Category:Bosses